The Heart of Debate
by Bellringer19
Summary: Duncan is a new student and he finds it amusing to tease Courtney. Courtney on the other hand can't stand Duncan and just wants him to leave her alone. I kinda suck at summaries, its all inside. Rated T just in case. DuncanxCourtney fanfic. TEAM DUNCNEY! PLEASE READ!
1. Newbie, remember?

**Hey guys, so I'm a total Duncney shipper and I don't know why I didn't do this as my first fanfic. Anyway, I was actually daydreaming and I thought of this and the people in my daydream fit Duncan and Courtney perfectly, I think it was based on them, I don't know my mind is weird, anyway, this is my FIRST DUNCNEY fanfic, so don't hate to much, on either of my fanfics actually...Anyway, enjoy! **

"And that is why I think the Korean War was a complete waste of time" Courtney finished, her voice daring anybody to go up against her.

She looked around the room to see if anybody was going to challenge her. She saw a pretty blonde filing her nails, a large boy, eating his food while a curly-haired red-head sat on his neck. She then looked over to see a nerd, with a stuffy nose and glasses opening his mouth to say something.

Before he could get a word out , the teacher, interrupted him with a cheery voice. "Very good Ms. Caldwell, now does anybody wish to challenge Courtney?" he asked, hopeful.

The nerd looked as if he was about to raise his hand but when Courtney gave him the death look, he quickly pulled down his arm and tried to hide in his hands. Mr. Roy sighed when nobody raised their hand. He has taught debate for nearly 12 years now and Courtney was the only student that never got challenged. Before he could tell Courtney, who was smiling, clearly proud of herself, to sit back down the door burst open. Everybody's eyes turned towards the cause of the disturbance.

Standing in the door was their principal, with a wide fake smile on his face."Mr. Roy may I talk to you for a second?"

Courtney looked to see what the problem was. She stretched her neck to see who was behind her school principal. She just saw the tips of a green mohawk when Mr. Roy scurried over and the principal closed the door. As soon as the door closed mumbling filled the room.

_"Did you see who was behind him?"_

_"Yeah it was this hot bad boy"_

_I heard that he sold drugs to the principal's daughter and to keep it down he let him come to school here."_

_"No I thought he slept with her"_

_"I would, I mean he's hot"_

_"He is soo hot!"_

Courtney rolled her eyes as everybody apparently got a good look at the said "hot bad boy" except her. She made her way back to her seat seeing as nobody would challenge her. She sat down and immediately turned to her best friend Bridgette.

"You did good!" she said automatically with a smile.

"I know I did" Courtney replied with her nose held high. "I practiced all night, not that it even matters, nobody was paying attention" She said glumly.

"Oh I did!" Bridgette said trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Really? Then what was it about?" she asked smugly.

Bridgette just looked at her with a blank face. Courtney just rolled her eyes and decided it wasn't a topic worth arguing over. Bridgette was about to say something when the door opened and she immediately shut up along with the rest of the class. Mr. Roy walked in looking stressed, followed by the principal and a boy.

_So this is said hot bad boy_ Courtney thought to herself. She understood why everybody automatically assumed that he was a bad boy. He had a classic bad boy look. He had the bright green Mohawk Courtney had seen earlier, multiple piercings on his face. He had some on his ear, eyebrow and nose. _How many piercings could one person have? _Courtney thought, disgusted. To continue his bad boy look, he had on a black spiked _dog collar,_ a black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue jean shorts with a chain and some red converse high tops. He had a bored expression on his face as his eyes scanned the room. Courtney hadn't realized she'd been staring at him until his eyes met hers. They held their gaze for what felt like a long time until Courtney realized people had turned to see what he was looking at and turned away, her face burning.

_Why am I blushing? I just got embarrassed, that's all. _She looked back up at the boy and saw that he had a smirk plastered on his face and was looking in her direction.

"Okay class," Mr. Roy began, "We have a new student." He said with no enthusiasm gesturing to the boy. "This is Duncan." He finished with a small smile.

Duncan didn't even knowledge the fact that the whole class was staring at him, he just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Duncan, lets see if we have a seat for you" Mr. Roy said, craning his neck as he looked around. His face formed a smile as he finally found a place for Duncan to sit. "There we go, right behind Ms. Caldwell! Courtney raise your hand so Duncan knows who you are."

Courtney's eyes widened the second he said her name. She slowly raised her hand and added a small wave just so he could see. She was not smiling. The criminal smirked when he saw who Courtney was and headed over towards his seat. Courtney scrunched her nose as the smell of smoke followed Duncan as he strolled casually past her.

"He's kinda hot don't you think?" Bridgette asked nudging Courtney's shoulder.

Courtney just shrugged."You can have him. He is so not my type."

" Me either, I just thought you might think he's cute, I'm more of a girl who likes blondes."

Courtney watched as her friends eyes dreamily drifted over towards Geoff's seat. Courtney sniffled a laugh as she watched her friend drool over the party boy.

"Or the cowboy hat wearing ones" Courtney said with a smile.

"Yeahhh" Bridgette said dazed.

Courtney giggled as her friend just unknowingly admitted her crush.

Bridgette's eyes snapped open as she just realized what she did. She blushed a deep shade of red as she stammered on,"Wha-.. no, I don't like Geoff, why- what – no! Why would you say that?"

Courtney began to laugh even harder as her friend frantically tried to explain.

"Its okay Bridge, I've known for a while." She told her friend with a smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" Bridgette asked sheepishly.

"Only to your best friend." She replied, playfully punching her friend in the arm. Bridgette then smiled and kept eyeing Courtney. Courtney turned to finish her work but kept seeing her friend glance over at her in the corner of her eye.

"What?" Courtney demanded, put up with the glancing.

Bridgette held her hands up in fake surrender. "Nothing, I just never thought you'd be the one to go after the bad boys."

"What are you talking about?!" Courtney asked, clearly annoyed. Bridgette then gestured over to Duncan who was sitting behind Courtney while wiggling her eyebrows.

Courtney's face scrunched in disgust as she nearly puked at the thought. "EW! NO! GROSS!" Courtney yelled. "Why would you even think such a thing!?"

"Well you were checking him out when he walked in the room."

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"NO! I was seeing how many piercings he had!" Courtney screeched, which wasn't entirely untrue.

"Oh yeah? Then how many does he have?"

"Four" Courtney replied, confident.

Bridgette then angled her seat a little more turned so she could get a good look at Duncan.

She shook her head, "Sorry Courtney, he has five."

Courtney gasped "He does not!" She said shaking her head.

"Look for yourself" She replied smiling.

"I can't just turn around and stare at him, he'll think I like him or something."

Bridgette snorted. "I did!"

"Yeah but you're at a different angle than me!"

"Fine then admit you were checking him out."

"I WAS NOT!" Courtney yelled aggravated. "You know what? I'll just pretend I'm cracking my back. Then you'll see your wrong."

Courtney placed her hands on the side of the chair and twisted her back to face Duncan. _One, two, three._ She turned back around and cracked the other side _four, five, Dang it, Bridge is right. _She was about to turn around when she heard a voice.

"Checking me out sweetheart?" Courtney looked to see Duncan smirking at her with her arms crossed. _How could somebody be so rude? _

Courtney then fake laughed. "You wish _imbecile_, and don't call me_ sweetheart_." She said, annoyed as she turned back around.

"Okay Princess"

_Where will his guy end?_

She turned around with a scowl on her face "Don't call me princess either!" She snapped, frustrated.

"Why? It suits you."

She then gasped, "It does not!"

'Yeah it does Princess."

"You know what, I am going to pay attention and get good grades, and we wont be talking anyway, so call me what ever you like, just it will be to yourself in the mirror."

She then turned with a whip of her hair and began do listen. Courtney was quietly taking notes when she was interrupted by a foot kicking against her chair. She rolled her eyes and groaned quietly. She turned around and looked at Duncan dumfounded. He was acting like he didn't do anything and was taking "notes". Courtney just rolled her eyes once again and turned back around. _Thump thump. Oh my god! _Courtney cursed under her breath as she turned to glare at Duncan.

This time he was looking right at her with a smirk. "Can I help you princess?" he said as his teal eyes glistened with humor.

"Yes, if you could stop kicking my chair and stop calling me princess that would be great." She said with a huff.

"I'm not kicking your chair" He said innocently, completely ignoring the other comment.

Courtney rolled her eyes for the hundredth time today. "Come on Duncan, we aren't in first grade, just be mature!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever" he mumbled. Before Courtney could get the thought out of her mouth the bell rang. Deciding it wasn't an important enough topic to fight on she turned to pack up her bag.

"Wait class!" Mr. Roy stopped the students from exiting,"We have a partner project to do and I'm allowing you to choose your partners, seeing as though we don't have enough time today."

My head immediately turned to Bridgette and hers to mine. I smiled and she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her child like behavior. _I really need to stop rolling my eyes_.

I was about to continue packing when the teacher kept talking. "Seeing as though we have an even number of each, the partners do have to be boy-girl."

I groaned inwardly when Duncan turned his head towards me and did the same thing as Bridgette. I shook my head no and looked around for Scott, he would be my partner, were friends. Students slowly began to file out of the classroom and I followed closely behind and headed towards my locker.

"Court! Wait up!" Bridgette yelled over the loud chatter of the hallways. "Guess who just asked me to be their partner?!" She asked squealing with excitement.

"Umm, let me guess, Geoff?"

"Yes!" Bridgette screeched causing some curious heads to turn as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh Bridge that's amazing!" I squealed back with a huge smile on my face.

"So, who's gonna be your partner?"

"Umm.." Just then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I gasped in surprise as the arms were followed with a voice.

"I am." I could literally hear the smirk in his voice as he said it. I rolled my eyes and felt my face turn red as Bridgette raised her eyebrows at me.

"OH MY GOD DUNCAN LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and struggled against his grip.

He let go and I turned to face him. "Don't do that you delinquent! WE" I said gesturing between us with my finger, "Are not friends!" I nearly screamed.

I turned around to continue talking to Bridgette with a huff, but when I turned she was gone! I looked around and saw her talking to Geoff, laughing, _probably at something stupid he said._ I thought.

"Come on princess just be my partner, it'll be fun" Duncan said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I scrunched her nose in disgust a pretended to gag.

"I rather be with Harold." I said referring to the red headed nerd in our class.

"Okay princess, I don't know who it his, remember? Newbie." He said with a smirk pointing at himself. She had completely forgotten he was new. He was acting like he has known her for years, and she was acting like she has known _him _for years.

"Okay well I can't be with you anyway cause I'm gonna ask Scott." I told him, crossing her arms.

Duncan raised a pierced eyebrow in curiosity. "Wow Princess, I didn't know you were the type to go for that." He said smugly, nodding his head over in the direction of Scott who was surrounded by girls.

"No you perv! He's my best friend!" I screeched disgusted.

"Well it looks like he already has a partner." He replied, referring back to the image of Scott with two girls on either side of him.

"Well like I said, he's my _best friend,_ he'll say yes to me." She replied confidently as she turned and walked over towards Scott.

"Hey Scott." Courtney said as she reached him.

Scott turned at the sound of his name and instantly his face turned into a huge smile as he saw Courtney.

"Hey Twinkle Toes" Courtney rolled her eyes at the nickname she was given when she was little.

"Umm Scott, her toes aren't twinkling." The blonde on his right said, Lindsey, who was in her last class.

Courtney rolled her eyes for the second time in the last 2 minutes. Scott ignored her and continued to focus on Courtney.

"What can I help you with twinkle?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be partners for the project." She asked with a smile, assuming he would say yes.

She was caught by surprise when his smile faded. "Err, sorry twinkle, I'm already partners with Dawn."

Courtney's smile faltered as she sunk in what he said. "Oh, okay." Courtney said quietly as she walked away.

Now who was she going to be partners with? _Duncan_. _EW no way, I'll just work alone. _

"Hey princess, still need a partner?" _speak of the devil. _

"I decided to work alone, and if I can't, I certainly won't work with you." She replied, picking up the pace so she could leave and to get away from Duncan.

Just then Lindsey, the same girl who was _just_ beside Scott, walked up to Duncan, twirling her hair. "Hey Duncan, wanna be my partner for the debate thingy?"

Courtney kept walking but strained her ear to hear his reply.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've got that spot reserved for someone else." He said simply winking at Courtney who then turned around, pretending to not have a clue.

"Oh darn it!" Lindsey pouted. "Well, if you change your mind, call me." She said winking, as she then strutted away.

Duncan caught up to Courtney and she pretended like nothing happened. _Did he just blow off the prettiest girl in the school for me? No, it's probably for someone else, he's probably gonna call her tonight. Why am I thinking this? Am I jealous? NO! IM NOT!_

"What's the matter princess? Jealous" Duncan said with a smirk.

Courtney scoffed. "As if!"

She then turned and left the building.

**Okay...sooo what did y'all think? I can't believe this is exactly what I day dreamed, but my day dream seemed really short and this is a pretty long chapter, in my opinion. Okay so tell me likes, dislikes, should I keep it, delete it? I don't know, I just want y'all to review! And please tell people to read this, cause my family thinks this is a stupid site but if I get lots of reviews and views maybe they'll actually give it a chance, okay, that wasn't suppose to be a sob story, I just wanna prove them WRONG! SO REVIEWWW!**

**Alrighty, Love y'all **

**xoxox**

**-BellRinger19**


	2. Off to see the castle

**Hey guys, thanks soo much for reviewing, it means a lot! It really boosts my self-esteem so keep doing it please! I'm glad you guys like it, unless your just following/favoriting me to show your friends how suckish this is…but I kinda doubt that's the case, well more like hope. Anyway, I started on this chapter as fast as I could, but I couldn't really think of anything, that's why I didn't really update extremely fast. Okay lets just get on with it, and REVIEW!**

Courtney's day had started out fine. She had gotten up at her usual time, 5:00 AM, which had given her time to get ready, have a 5 star breakfast and get to school early. All of her classes where good and she understood everything, now she just had to get through one more class, debate. She loved debate… it's just she didn't love a particular someone in her debate class. She walked into the classroom ready for the worst, and what she got was worse than the worst.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Roy started off, cheery as usual. "Yesterday, we ran out of time, but I did inform you about a partner project, is that correct?"

Everybody nodded their heads in response.

Courtney couldn't help but notice that a certain delinquent was missing from the room. Not that she cared, it was a relief actually, she just didn't think it was appropriate for _any _student to miss school. That showed considering she had perfect attendance.

Courtney zoned back in to hear Mr. Roy continue taking, "I understand some of you may not have a partner so if you don't, would you please stand up."

Courtney straightened out her shirt and stood up, looking around the room to see who she could possibly be partners with. Harold was standing up, _not a surprise _Courtney thought. In front of Harold was a large black girl, Leshawna, who Courtney didn't really socialize with. The door then burst open and in came Duncan, with a smirk on his face as he lazily walked to his seat, not even bothering to tell Mr. Roy where he was. Courtney let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding in. _Am I relieved he's here? No! I'm just glad he isn't skipping school, that leads to jail. I am NOT relieved he's here. Get a hold of yourself!_

"Um, Mr. Duncan, do you have a partner for the assignment?" he asked a sitting Duncan with an eyebrow raised.

"No." he replied simply with his arms crossed and feet propped up on the desk.

"Very well, so Harold, you will be with Leshawna", Mr. Roy began.

Courtney's heart began to race as she predicted what was coming next. _NO NO NO DEAR GOD PLEASEEEEE NO! _

"And Duncan, you will be with Courtney." Mr. Roy said as he began to walk around the room writing down everybody's partners.

Courtney's stomach felt like it had dropped all the way to Texas, she just wanted to scream and lash out on anybody who talked to her or looked at her. She heard a snicker from behind her and turned to see Duncan, smirking at her, his teal eyes shining.

"Looks like your stuck with me Princess." He told her, chuckling at the way she balled her fist when he said it.

"Like I said before, DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS!" Courtney snapped back through gritted teeth.

"You know you love it." He replied with a wink as she turned her chair and sat down across from him. At that moment Mr. Roy came over to hand them the instructions for the assignment.

"Will this arrangement work out?" he asked the two, as sincere as possible. Before Courtney could respond, Duncan slipped his hand up her thigh causing her heart to freeze and her words to get stuck in her throat.

"It will work out just fine." He said with a smirk, knowing the effect he had on Courtney.

"Very well." He nodded, looking curiously at Courtney's silence, but shaking it off as he went to the next group. Courtney just then processed what had just happened and realized that Duncan's hand was still on her thigh. She gasped in disgust as she slapped his hand away.

"You ogre!" she screeched.

"Hey Princess, I didn't know you'd be that easy to seduce, I thought I was gonna have to squeeze or something, and I didn't cause you to shut up." He said smugly.

Courtney was about to yell at him but she realized he was right. He didn't put tape over her mouth, he just touched her. Then why did it cause her to have shivers? _Because I was just surprised that somebody could do something so vile in public. Yeah, that is exactly what happened. _And that's exactly what she told him.

At that response Duncan just snickered and rolled his eyes. "What ever makes you happy Princess." He said, adding a wink just to see her blush a deep shade of red.

Courtney didn't know how to respond to that so she just turned her head to look at the instructions.

"Okay it says here that we need to choose a topic, one of us needs to be pros of the topic and the other needs to be cons." Courtney said, reading aloud.

"Here's the list of topic options: All students should have after school jobs, mm that's a good one, abortion should be illegal, maybe, the legal drinking age should be lowered to 18, ha, NO WAY." Duncan then interrupted Courtney's reading.

"AWW Come on Princess! That's a good idea!" he said, shocked that she didn't think it was.

"No it's not! The last thing we need is more delinquents like you drinking more because it's legal!" She said, with her arms crossed.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Roy came over after he heard the yelling.

"Duncan thinks the drinking age should be lowered to 18 and I think it's an idiotic idea." Courtney replied.

"Well it looks like you have found your debate topic." He said with a smile. "Now all you have to do is find some research to back it up, and BOOM! Project done!"

Duncan chuckled as the old man scared Courtney with his loud BOOM.

Courtney scowled, "Alright." She said with a sigh, "Duncan you be the pros, if there are any, and I'll be the cons. "

"Your on princess." He said smugly. The teacher then proudly smiled to himself and walked away. The bell than rang and the classroom slowly emptied. Courtney was still packing her bag when Mr. Roy came up to her.

"Miss. Caldwell, are you certain you are okay with the arrangements? I can always change them for my best student." He asked, his eyes concerned.

"No thank you, the arrangements will do just fine" Courtney spoke before she got to think of a response. The words just fell out of her mouth. She looked around to make sure Duncan didn't hear it, if he did it would be a disaster, he wouldn't let her forget it. The coast is clear. _Thank god, _Courtney thought. Mr. Roy smiled at that and Courtney managed a small smile back before she turned to leave. _Why didn't I tell him I needed a change?! It's because we have our project all worked out and this will be a good debate. Plus I want to see his face when he loses. _Courtney laughed to herself as she imagined that. She than exited the debate door and jumped in surprise when a voice spoke to her.

"Finally Princess, what took you so long!" Duncan whined, leaning against the wall with his foot up and his arms crossed. _The classic cool guy look _Courtney thought.

"That's none of your business, and why are you waiting for me anyway?" She snapped.

"I have nothing better to do, so I thought I'd annoy you." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Courtney rolled her eyes in response and kept walking but couldn't help but smile a little. _Stop smiling Courtney! Get a hold of yourself, your being pathetic!_ She then mentally slapped herself.

"Maybe you could go _home._" She told him breaking the silence that occurred during her mental war.

Duncan shook his head "Nah, your more fun than home." He told her.

There's that fluttery feeling again.

"Well" he started, edging closer to her, "Maybe you could make home fun." He whispered in her ear suggestively, sending shivers down her spine.

She then slapped his arm and pushed him away.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" She screeched as she then picked up the pace and made her way to the student parking lot.

_What a perv, how can somebody be so disgusting and perverted and rude and UGGH!_

Courtney thought angrily to herself as she tried to unlocked her car.

_Uggh stupid car, why won't it unlock?! _She then finally heard a click and she opened the door in relief.

_Finally, I'm alone! _She let out a sigh of relief and put the key in the ignition.

She turned the key and the car began to start, but then stopped. She then tried again and the same thing occurred. She groaned aloud and opened her door to check out what was wrong. She made her way to the front of the car and opened the hood. Instantly smoke was shot in her face. She coughed and waved her hand ,trying to clear the smoke so she could get a good look.

_Why am I doing this, I don't know anything about cars! _

"Need some help princess?" An all too familiar voice asked her.

She groaned and turned to see Duncan smirking at her.

"Do you know anything about cars?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Duncan chuckled. "Move aside Princess, your knight in shining armor awaits." He said as he rolled up his sleeves and began to look at the car.

Courtney scoffed at that response, "You are not my knight in shining armor, the only thing shiny about you are your piercings, and that's not what my knight will have."

Courtney said, bending down a little so he could hear her. Duncan then stood straight up and faced Courtney.

"Yeah well, this knight in shiny piercings just fixed your car." He said as he took her keys, ignoring her protest, sat down in the driver's seat and started her car. It sounded brand new.

"What do you think you're doing?" Courtney asked with an eyebrow raised, referring to Duncan, sitting in her seat.

"I'm driving you home." He told her, smirking at her face, which was full of confusion and anger.

"No your not, don't you have like a dangerous bicycle to go kill yourself on? Like a motorcycle?" She snapped back angrily.

"Nah Princess, I'm banned from my motorcycle for a week, stupid law." He said, zoning out as he probably flashed back to what had happened.

Courtney didn't even want to know.

"Well, how did you get here?" She ask, suggesting that he do the same think for the way back.

He shrugged, "I walked here."

Courtney gasped, "Duncan! That's like an hour walk you Neanderthal!" Courtney couldn't believe that somebody would walk an hour to get to school. She wouldn't even imagine Duncan doing that. "Why don't you ride with your parents?" She questioned a bored looking Duncan.

"They have work, and I knew you cared Princess!" He said, smirking at her face, which was scrunched in disgust.

"I don't care you delinquent, I just think it's absurd that somebody would walk an hour for school!" She replied with a huff.

'Well, i can't miss any more school or else i get sent back to juvie, plus I have nothing better to do. Now can we stop talking about me princess and let's get going, I need to see your castle." He rubbed his hands excitedly and patted the seat next to him.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she got in the car. "This isn't appropriate at all, and you are not going to see my 'castle', and if you crash my car, I will sue you for every penny you have! I am very good at winning law suits!" she yelled, pointing her fingers at him and shaking it angrily.

Duncan held his hands up in surrender and just chuckled. "Calm down princess, I know how to drive." He said, and with that he turned the key and started the car.

**SOOOOO? What did y'all think? Again, I wanna thank everybody who reviewed and followed/favorited my first chapter, y'all made my life. And tell me all your thoughts, likes, dislikes, hate it, love it? I just want to know what I can do to make all of my lovely readers happy. Okay so I hope you enjoyed it, i had trouble getting the words on the paper, hopefully the next will be better alright, thats all and REVIEW!**


	3. Teal eyes

**Hey Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been pretty busy. I had the story written but I just didn't upload it, which I am now doing. I might be gone for a few days cause we are expecting an ice storm and that means no power. Last chapter there weren't as many reviews and I want to know, did you guys just not like it or what? I'll take any suggestions, good or bad just please review, it's what encourages me to write more and update faster. Alright Ill get on with the story. **

The drive seemed to take years. In the beginning they were silent, and Courtney played with her hands nervously.

_Why am I nervous? _Courtney thought curiously to herself. _I just don't want him to crash my car, oh if he crashes my car I will sue him and his family for every penny they have! _Courtney screamed in her head. She began to ball her fist at the thought of her beautiful baby in the repair shop and Duncan laughing as she yelled at him.

"Hey Princess, what's your damage?" Duncan asked with one pierced eyebrow raised, referring to Courtney's balled fists.

"I didn't even say anything you cretin, so I don't know what 'damage' you are referring to." Courtney snapped back, knowing fully what "damage" he was talking about.

"Yeah but your clenching your hands so hard I'm surprised your nails haven't stabbed through." He replied, turning to smirk at Courtney, only for a second.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Courtney screeched as she saw her car leaning a few centimeters to the left.

"SHIT! Princess chill! Nothing even happened!" Duncan screamed back. Courtney, who was still clutching the roof handle tightly groaned dramatically.

"You turned to _smirk _at _me._ _I_ am not the road. You were already leaning a few centimeters to the left, into another lane and that would end disastrous. But lucky for you I warned you and you got your eyes in the right place." Courtney told him in a matter of factly tone.

Duncan rolled his eyes and groaned. "You are so annoying sometimes you know that right?" Duncan asked rhetorically.

Now it was Courtney's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, you just think its annoying that I'm always right." Courtney confidently replied.

Duncan chuckled at that. "Princess, I don't think your always right, nobody thinks your always right except you." Duncan told her lazily.

"No, nobody _wants to think _I'm always right, but they know deep down that I am." Courtney told him, crossing her arms.

Duncan just smirked but kept his eyes on the road. A few minutes passed before either of them talked again.

Courtney was the one to break the silence. "Okay I can't take this anymore, pull over you imbecile and let me drive." Courtney commanded in an authoritative tone.

Duncan laughed to himself and shook his head. "Princess, you can just expect me to pull over the second you-" Duncan was cut off as a fuming Courtney punched him in the arm, causing him to make a very 'manly' noise.

"What the hell?!" he snapped angrily.

"PULL OVER NOW YOU NEANDRATHAL!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay Princess! Just calm down!" He said as he turned into a Wal-Mart parking lot and parked the car, crookedly, into a space.

They each unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the door. Courtney raced around the car to reach a lazily walking Duncan. She stopped right in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. Brown eyes met teal then WHAM! Courtney's knee collided with Duncan's family jewels, causing him to topple over with tears in his eyes. He groaned in pain and attempted to say something but couldn't make out the words.

"That's what you get for-" Courtney paused for a moment. "-_everything_ you delinquent. She told him as she stepped over his fallen body and sat down in the driver's seat and stuck the keys into the ignition.

_I should leave him. _Courtney thought to herself. _No I can't do that, it would be cruel, even though he deserves it. No I like having him here. _Courtney then inwardly gasped._ Eww! No I don't, he's vile and a terrible influence! But I still can't leave him, that is low._

Courtney rolled down her window after the mental war with herself a yelled at a certain imbecile. "Are you coming or not Duncan?" Courtney asked, acting annoyed.

Duncan raised one pierced eyebrow, shocked. "Your not leaving me?"

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes, "No! I do have a heart and it's not acceptably to leave any body or anything in that matter on the side of the road."

Duncan rolled his eyes as he went to buckle his seat belt. "I still don't this you should've kneed my family jewels, maybe you should've punched me or something." Duncan muttered as he tried to sit comfortably.

"You deserved it, and don't think I wont do it agin without hesitation, cause I will." Courtney told him.

Duncan said something under his breath that Courtney couldn't make out.

She rolled her eyes and began to pull out of the parking lot. "Where do you live?" She asked, needing the directions. Duncan told her is address, but not before adding a perverted comment to go along with it. Duncan began to chuckle at Courtney's face, which was blushing fiercely. Courtney honestly didn't know why Duncan made her blush so easily, and she was surprised he could do so.

"You are such a perverted pig!" She snapped angrily.

Causing Duncan to chuckle once more.

Courtney then thought about the address he gave her, "Are you sure that's where you live? That's right beside my neighborhood, I thought you would.." Courtney trailed off, not wanting to offend him.

"You thought I what?" Duncan questioned. "You thought I lived in a dump?" He said, answering for her.

Courtney played with her fingers on the steering wheel and bit her lip. She could either apologize or argue back. Being Courtney Caldwell, she chose to fight back.

"Well yeah I thought you lived in 'dump'! I mean look at the way you dress, nearly half the school thinks that!" She screamed, using one arm to gesture to his image.

Duncan threw his hands up angrily. "Really?! WOW! I knew society would be judgemental but I didn't expect you! I thought you would have more class then that." He told her angrily.

Courtney then turned to look at Duncan, her face red with fury.

"I do have class! More class than you!"She yelled.

Her attention was now fully on Duncan, not on the road. They car began to turn into the wrong lane. Duncan who was just about to respond with a yell, saw this. He saw the car that he was in, that princess was in, heading straight into another lane of cars going the opposite way. Now Duncan was no genius but he knew going into a lane with other cars going 65 mph the opposite way would not end well. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. Courtney heard Duncan yelling her name, then leaning over and grabbing her hands which were placed on the steering wheel. She was confused at first, until she looked at the road and saw what was happening. She froze. She felt Duncan turning the wheel for her, she was just a dead weight. He didn't let go of her hands for a few moments, she noticed this but she didn't acknowledge it. He felt her heartbeat beating fast as he finally spoke.

"You okay princess?" he asked Courtney who was staring straight at the road. She just nodded her head silently and stared straight ahead.

_This is unacceptable Courtney, you are a CIT, get ahold of yourself!_

Duncan then reluctantly released her hands, already missing the tingling he got when he touched her. They were silent the rest of the way, only speaking to give directions. When the arrived at his house Courtney accidentally gasped aloud. Duncan chuckled at her reaction.

"You like what you see princess?" he smirked ," You know, we can go see my room if you want." He said suggestively, his hands reaching across to touch her thigh.

Courtney fiercely swatted his hand away. "No you ogre!" Courtney replied with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Duncan chuckled, "It was just a suggestion princess." He said with an innocent shrug.

He began to unbuckle his seatbelt when he saw a plump red-haired woman open the front door and hurry over to the car. Duncan groaned dramatically as the plump lady got closer. Courtney, having no other leads, assumed the woman was Duncan's mother. The lady finally reached the car and tapped on the window with her nail, gesturing for her to roll it down. Courtney looked at Duncan who was hiding in his hands. Courtney smirked and rolled down the window, smiling widely as she greeted the woman.

"Hi! I'm Courtney! Nice to meet you." Courtney said formally, holding out her hand to shake.

The woman swatted empty air. "Oh no need to be official dear! Any friend of Duncan's is a friend of mine! Come here!" she said smiling as she lent in the window and gave a startled Courtney a big hug. Courtney was surprised at first, but then began to hug back, she was rarely hugged at home. The woman pulled back and smiled at Courtney. This time Courtney got a really good look at her. She was a plump woman, short too. She was wearing a flower apron that was covered in flour. She had red curly hair that was half way up and half way down. Courtney couldn't see any resemblance to Duncan besides her eyes, she had beautiful teal eyes just like her sons. She was really a classic stay at home mom, she had a motherly vibe about her too.

"So." Duncan's mom said, breaking the silence. "Are you Duncan's girlfriend?" She asked, looking at both of their faces for an answer.

Courtney began to blush as she frantically tried to explain. "No! Oh no, you see I was trying to leave school when my car broke down, and Duncan here kindly fixed it, but he needed a ride because walking to school is idiotic considering he is about an hour away, so I offered him a ride. Actually he didn't give me a choice but no. I would never- its nothing like that."

She told the lady as she frantically waved her hands around. Duncan's mom then gave a nod and a small smile as Courtney finished.

"Well, Courtney, would you like to come inside?" she asked politely as Duncan got out of the car.

Courtney shook her head "Ohh no, I mustn't disturb your family time."

The lady scoffed and smiled,"Oh darling, trust me, I get enough family time with these two boys, what I need is some girl time!" She said, motioning for Courtney to come.

"Mom! She said she didn't want to come!" Duncan told his mom, trying to hide his annoyance but failing miserably.

"I know dear, she is just so much nicer then all the other girls you bring home." She told him, patting her sons chest, where her head reached. Courtney felt a pang of jealousy, for two reasons. One being the other girls Duncan has had over and the second being his relationship with his family, its perfect.

_Shake it off Courtney, you are NOT jealous._

"Well thank you very much for your kind invitation but I am afraid I will still have to decline, I must get home and finish my half of _our _project." She said, reminding Duncan that the project was both of theirs.

Duncan's mom sighed sadly as she nodded her head, "Very well dear, just know that you are welcome any time." She said with a warm smile.

Courtney wanted more than anything to go over and hug her, but instead she just gave a small smile and started her car. As they turned away and headed towards their home, Duncan turned to say something, but decided against it and turned back around. Courtney sighed, she didn't know what for but she sighed and drove towards her houses, filled with a less warm loving family.

When Courtney walked into the mansion she was instantly greeted by her dog Travis. She bent down and began to pet Travis' head.

"Hi Travis! How's my boy? Aww! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Courtney talked to the small Chihuahua in a baby voice.

Somebody then entered the room, clearing their throat loudly. Courtney looked up and saw her father, standing tall and proud, glaring at his daughter.

"Where were you after school today?" he asked angrily, crossing his arms.

Courtney looked up at her father and stood to her full height, which was still only up to her fathers chest.

"I had to drop a friend off at his house." _Crap crap crap! Did I just say his? Shoot. _

_"HIS _house?' Her dad snapped with an eyebrow raised. Courtney sighed aloud, receiving another disapproving glare from her father.

"Yes daddy, I have to work on a debate project with him." She said nervously.

"I still don't see why that requires for you to drive him home! That is a waste of your time and I will not tolerate this!" He screamed, inching closer to Courtney.

"He was walking an hour to school, I couldn't let him do that! You know how the streets are!" Courtney said back, clenching her fists.

She knew fully that Duncan would be fine on the streets, but her dad doesn't know that, besides it will help her win the argument.

"Why couldn't your _friend_ drive his own car?" He asked her with burning eyes.

"His…motorcycle got confiscated." She said quietly, playing with her fingers nervously.

"His MOTORCYCLE?! You are hanging out with a juvenile whose MOTORCYCLE got CONFISCATED by the POLICE!" he screeched, his face turning red as he roughly grabbed her arm, causing Travis to bark.

Hearing the commotion Courtney's mother ran into the room.

"HENRY!" Her mother screamed at her husband. "Let her GO!" She screeched as she ran over and attempted to pull on her husband's arm.

"Get off of me! I need to teach our daughter a lesson!" He yelled as he flung his wife onto the floor.

Leaving a scared Courtney, helpless against her father. "Daddy! I'm not hanging out with him! REALLY! Its just for a project!" she cried desperately, scared for her life.

"I will not have any daughter of mine hanging out with delinquents and then soon becoming one! That is FINAL!" he yelled fiercely, squeezing her arm harder and harder.

"Daddy I can't" her words were cut off as she felt a stinging pain on her face, and fell down from the force. Tears streaming down her burning face she looked up at her father.

"I said that was final." He spat at her, then he turned around and continued his day like nothing had happened.

Still clutching her hurting face, Courtney ran to her room, laid on her bed, and cried until she fell asleep in a puddle of her tears.

**Soooo? What did y'all think? I'm not very proud of this chapter,and I just realized this is a kinda depressing chapter, sorry. Anyway, same deal, please reveiw, tell me your likes and dislikes, I'm open to all suggestions, just reveiwwwwww pleaseeeee! Now I'm gonna go watch chuck while I can, alright REVEIW**


	4. Why universe? why?

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Although I am kinda disappointed cause I didn't get very many reviews! I REEEEEAAALLLLYYY need yall to review, cause that's what motivates me to update faster and if I don't get any reviews I feel like im writing to a wall. And I do try to respond to each of your reviews, if I can. I cant really respond to the one word reviews, but they are still appretiated. AND IF YOU HAVENT READ THE LUNAR CHRONICLES (Cinder, Scarlet and Cress) BY MARISSA MEYER! READ THEM THEY ARE AMAZING! OKAY BYE.**

**C**ourtney woke up a few hours later, confused on where and what year it was. She looked at her clock and shining in little red pixels read 8:03.

_What happened?_

Then it hit her, everything flooded back into her memory; the car, the almost crash, Duncan's mom, her dad…the slap. She felt a lump in her throat as tears threatened to fall again. Her face was sticky and tight from the most previous set of tears.

_Pull yourself together Courtney!_

She had slept for nearly 5 hours, she was behind on her homework! She had to get started. Courtney's stomach than began to grumble with hunger.

_Have they eaten yet? _

Courtney didn't really want to go downstairs and eat as a family, not after what happened. She got up and poked her head out of the door. It was silent, she heard the running of the shower in her parents room, but that could either be her mom or dad. Frankly, she wouldn't mind seeing her mom, it was her dad she was more anxious to avoid. Her stomach began to grumble again, signaling her to make a decision. She sighed quietly and snuck out of her room to the kitchen.

She didn't turn on the lights, that would tell her parents she was down here if they were to look out into the kitchen. She tiptoed to the fridge and opened it. She was instantly greeted with a shining light in the dark room. Her eyes scanned the inside of the fridge, trying to find the dinner leftovers. 

_Eggs, Soy Milk, Greek Yogurt, Vegetable Lasagna, BINGO! _Courtney said in her head as she located the broccoli casserole she was supposed to have for dinner.

She hastily grabbed it out of the fridge and shoved nearly half of it onto her paper plate. Her mouth began to water a she placed the casserole into the microwave, heating it up. She waited impatiently as the microwave began counting down. Courtney stopped it before it could reach one, not wanting the loud beeping noise to signal her being down here. She grabbed the plate and took a bite ,immediately filled with satisfaction. She knew if she wanted to avoid all contact with her family members she would have to get out of the kitchen.

_Looks like we have to take this to go_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her plate and headed out of the kitchen. As she tiptoed her way up the stairs she was sure not to make any sound. As she reached her bedroom she walked in and sighed with relief, finally feeling free. She quietly shut the door and walked over to sit on her bed. She sat on her bed, criss-cross applesauce and began doing her homework as she enjoyed her broccoli casserole.

_AP Science..check, AP human…check, AP Geomotry….check, Deca…check, Beta….check, now all I need is debate, _Courtney thought to herself as she went over her mental checklist.

She groaned aloud, _stupid Duncan, stupid debate. _She thought angrily as she walked over to her desk to retrieve her laptop. As she was walking she caught a glance on herself in her mirror and gasped in horror. Her hair was a complete mess from sleeping earlier, like one of those before clips on the hair commercials. Her mascara was stained in tear strakes down her face, making her look like a horror movie doll. Her arm was in the making of four tiny bruises from her dads harsh grip, and worst of all, she had a large red mark on her cheek where shed been slapped. She held her face gently and felt her eyes get hot, threating to release tears. She quickly turned away from the mirror and took a deep breath.

_How could this happen? How could my life get like this? _She sighed and grabbed her laptop, determined to get her mind elsewhere. She decided to work on her debate project.

_Duncan is insane, drinking at the age of 18 is crazy, unacceptable, anybody with brains can see that. The thing is not everybody in our class has brains. _Courtney thought to herself as she began to research every underage drinking case from DUI's to people found dead in allies behind a bar. She went on multiple websites; police sites, NBC news, anything that had the word underage drinking, Courtney was there. Finally she put it all together in notes three pages long.

_I am sooo going to win this. It wont even be a debate._ Courtney then looked at her clock, 11:00.

_Has it really been that long? Hm, guess time really does fly by when your about to whip some bodies butt. _Courtney laughed silently at her own joke while she got up to get ready for bed.

She quickly undressed and turned the shower one, feeling for the right temperature before she stepped into the streaming water. She just stood there for a few minutes, letting the water take over her body. She began thinking over life, wondering how she tried so hard and ended up with a slap in the face and others didn't even try at all and yet they don't end up like she is. She felt warm tears fall unwillingly down her face.

_This is the second time you've cried tonight! Pull. Yourself together! Your pathetic! _She knew why she was crying she just didn't want to admit it to herself .

She sighed. Duncan has an amazing family that loves him and they smile so wide that it lights up the room when they see him. He has been to juvey and he's probably failing all her classes, yet he still gets warm hugs and brownies. Thinking about this just made her cry even harder. All her life she's grown up in a cold family, the only reason it hurts so much now is because she just witnessed what a loving family is. She angrily wiped the tears away and took a deep breath and the water washed away her sorrows.

She sighed and stepped out, pausing to wrap herself in a towel. She wiped the condensation away from the mirror and looked at herself. It was a definite improvement from last time. Now the only sign of what happened was a small read mark on her face and four now fully formed bruises on her arm. She got dressed in her pajamas and laid in her silky cotton sheets, enjoying the light weight on her body. Courtney just stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, doing more thinking. But all her thoughts seemed to be in a circle because they always ended back on one person. Duncan.

Courtney opened her eyes and squinted at he sunlight.

_Sunlight? But I never see sunlight in the morning! _

Her pulse began to quicken as she turned to the clock, 7:02.

She gasped,_school starts in thirteen minutes! _

She hurriedly jumped out of bed and got dressed in a simple outfit, a plaid pencil skit that reached a little below her mid-thigh, and a pinkish purple crop sleeved shirt that hugged her figure nicely. **(If you google Courtney TDI, then go to images, it's the second picture first one) **

She checked herself in the mirror and sighed aloud," It will have to do." She then remembered the mark on her face. Reluctantly she edged closer to the mirror. It was still there but barely noticeable. She glanced at the clock, 7:08.

_I still have time to put on some makeup. _She hurriedly ran to her bathroom to apply a bit of foundation to cover the mark. Courtney usually wasn't a big makeup wearer, maybe a bit of mascara, but usually no foundation. she just didn't think it was appropriate to paint on your face, especially how the girls in her school do it. Talk about cake face. She took a step back and examined herself again. Now completely satisfied she sprinted out of her room and headed to the front door.

"Courtney! Your going to be late!" her mother yelled from the kitchen, surprised to see her here.

"Mom I know that! Why do you think im running?!" Courtney snapped back.

Running out the door before she could respond. She glanced at her phone clock as she was running to her car, 7:10.

_Crap Crap Crap Crap! I can not get a tardy! _

She thought desperately to herself as she started the car and hit the gas like her life depended on it. It seemed like the universe was against her. Every. Single. Light was red. She groaned and hit the horn, knowing it wouldn't do anything but doing it to take her anger out on the universe. After what felt like five years she finally reached the school. To afraid to look at the clock she quickly parked her car and ran inside. As she ran inside the school kids where still in the hallways, scrambling to get to their classes. She sighed in relief and hurried over to her locker so she could get her stuff for first period. She fumbled with the lock, to pressed with time to concentrate.

"Having some trouble princess?" asked a deep voice behind her. Courtney ignored the voice and continued working on the lock. Finally she heard a click and a smile of relief reached her face. She grabbed the books from her locker, not even bothering to put them in her book bag and went against the crowd to her class. She didn't even remember Duncan until he walked up beside her and kept her fast pace.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asked, dodging a suffering ninth grader.

"Why do you think I want something? Cant I just walk with you like friends?" Faking hurt as he clutched his chest dramatically.

"We are not friends and I'm in a hurry so I can't slow down to talk." She told him as she picked up the pace.

"Princess if anything you would slow _me _down." He replied with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"So are you ready to lose in debate?" He asked, smirking at her face, which was full of utter disbelief.

Courtney managed a small shocked laugh and turned to look at him. "You actually think you are going to win? One, this is a ridiculous case, and two I've never lost a debate. Did you hear that Duncan? NE-VER." She informed him, using her fingers for emphasis.

Duncan chuckled at her response. "Well princess, that's because you've never had me in your class before. In juvey, who do you think won all the fights?" he asked, the same expression still plastered on his face.

"Well you Neanderthal, those are fist fights! I am not doing anything physical with you!" she told him, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Don't be so sure about that." He told her with a wink, enjoying that her face has now gone completely red. "And in juvey we didn't just do fist fights, we had word fights or whatever there called, and I promise you the guys I fought with were way tougher than you." He said, mocking her matter of factly tone.

"Verbal, and those delinquents in juvey don't have an education as highly as I do." Courtney replied, ignoring the mimicry.

"Actually they have a perfectly good education. Are you trying to convince me or yourself princess?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She scoffed, "Ill save the convincing for the class." She said, clutching her books closer to her chest in an attempt to cross her arms.

"Hey princess, wanna make this interesting?" Duncan questioned, rubbing his hands excitedly.

Courtney thought for a moment and the nodded. "Sure why not." She stopped and looked Duncan up and down, causing him to feel self-conscious.

She smiled and continued, "If I win, you have to wear a suit to school." She said, smiling wider at his expression.

Quickly recovering he then smirked. "I was just going to bet money but okay…if I win.." he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"Duncan come on! We don't have forever!" she exclaimed angrily.

Duncan's face rose and formed what seemed like a permanent smirk. "If I win princess, you have to do on a date with me." He said, smirking more as her eyes widened and her face paled.

"No way! That's way worse than mine!" She told him, shaking her head firmly.

"What? Are you afraid you're going to lose?" he asked teasingly.

Courtney held her chin up and laughed, "Of course not! I just don't agree to unfair bets and this is highly unfair." She told him.

"This is sooo a fair bet, you just know your going to lose, And hey, even if you do lose you still when cause you get to go on a date with me." He carried on.

"Fine!" Courtney screeched, stomping her foot. "You have a deal." She turned to shake his hand.

"Get ready to lose princess, and go on a date with yours truly." He grinned.

"Well it looks like we'll have to wait and see won't we?" Courtney asked, completely ignoring the date comment.

"Alright, until Friday princess." He said with a wink.

"Can't wait to see you in a tux Duncan!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Cant wait to see you in a hot dress princess!" he yelled back.

"In your dreams ogre!" She screamed back getting quieter as she got further and further.

"Always princess! Except without the dress!" he screeched back, chuckling.

She yelled something back but it was drowned by the noise of the hallways. Probably something about him being a "perverted pig". He sighed and walked into his next class.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please reveiwwwww pleeeeaseeeeee! And read Cinder! Marissa Meyer is one of us, she started off as a fanfiction author and now she just sold new york times 3****rd**** best selling book with her most recent book in the series, Cress. Oh and read the Unwind series, cause I heard.. ITS GONNA BE A MOVIE IN 2015! AHHHHHH! Okay, so review and readdddd!**


	5. That's not my name

**Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. I'm kind of going through stuff right now so I didn't have time to update, or read anything sooo. I wrote this as soon as possible and I'm about to tell you my current obsessions. Beauty and the Beast on CW, I swear im in love with Vincent. And Christina Perri, and im listening to human right now and I loveee it. And OBSIDIAN! IF YOU WANT A DUNCNEY ROMANCE THAT'S PUBLISHED THIS IS YOUR BOOK! AND PERFECT CHEMISTRY!**

* * *

**Duncney Fan:****I don't really have any tips beside just write what you see and think. That's what I do, I play the scene in my head like a movie and just write it down with as much details as possible. Gosh this is so weird i cant believe people actually like my writing!**

* * *

**Okay byeee!**

Courtney was dreading Friday. On the outside she may be confident but on the inside she was FREAKING OUT.

_If I lose ill be the laughing stalk of the 12__th__ grade. SHUT UP COURTNEY YOUR NOT GOING TO LOSE!_

She can't lose. Not only is it her dignity at risk but if she loses she has to go on a date with _Duncan. DUNCAN. _That would be social suicide. She sighed aloud as she walked the hallways to her next class, math. She entered her class and sat in her usual seat in the front row. Use to sitting alone, Courtney was taken by surprise when queen bee Heather plopped down next to her, fully aware of everybody looking at hem, enjoying the attention. Courtney was not.

"I hear your going on a date with Duncan." She told Courtney her eyes not leaving Courtney's.

Courtney's face paled and her eyes widened as she heard this. _THAT IDIOT TOLD EVERYBODY!OH MY GOD IM GOING TO KILL HIM! _

She was freaking out on the inside but on the outside she kept a calm face, and even managed a small, forced laugh. "what? No. Me..and Duncan? No. Never…..well"

She stopped and turned away, not being able to make contact with the beautiful Asian any more.

_Stop this! Get ahold of yourself! Your better than this. _She nodded in agreement with her inner thoughts and looked right into the smirking girls eye.

She thought Courtney was just one of her toys., well she wasn't, she was Courtney Caldwell.

"Actually I made a bet with Duncan. If I lose the debate then I must go on a date with him, but I'm not going to lose because for gods sake I'm Courtney Caldwell!" She said, frustrated that Duncan already thought he won.

Heather eyed her curiously and then smiled. If Courtney lost the debate then she would have to go on a date with the most bad ass kid in school, which would mean little miss perfect's reputation wouldn't be perfect anymore. Heather didn't necessarily have a problem with Courtney, but if drama was in front of her with a flashing neon sign screaming HELP ME GROW! Of course she was going to help drama grow, for gods sake shes heather cho! Heather eyes Courtney carefully.

_This girl is to confident, she needs to be taught who's queen around here, H_eather thought to herself.

"What happens if you win?" Heather asked breaking the tense silence.

"He has to wear a tux to school." Courtney replied, confident until the words came out of her mouth.

Heather burst out laughing, clutching her stomach she took deep breaths to calm herself.

She looked up at a very pissed off Courtney. She wiped the tears from her eyes she finally spoke.

"He's making you go on a date with him and all he has to do is wear a tux to school?"She asked between laughs, bursting into laughs at the end, causing some curious heads to turn.

"What?! He's a 'bad boy', it will completely bruise his ego." She huffed.

"And it won't bruise yours?" Heather asked, still laughing. Courtney rolled her eyes, she didn't find this funny at all.

"No, No it wont, because im not going to lose. So I wont even have to go on a date with him, so there is no need for this conversation." She replied, crossing her arms.

Before she could respond Mr. Solemn walked in, face grim as usual. " Ms. Caldwell, Ms. Cho are you umm..done with your tea party?" He asked, surprised that they were sitting together.

'Yes sir" Courtney responded with a small smile and turned away from Heather.

Heather just rolled her eyes and straightened out.

"Very well then." He said as he turned his back and began teaching the class.

Courtney was trying to take notes, anything to distract her from Heather and Duncan. She kept her head down the whole class.

Heather then leaned over to Courtney's ear and whispered ,"Your going to lose, I'll make sure of it." She then got up and headed out of class.

Not even a second later, the bell rang. Kids were scrambling, trying to pack their bags to get to their next class, while Courtney just sat there.

_What the heck did I ever do to her? And how crazy was that? She just freaking walked out like a movie and the bell followed her! Oh my god, whats she going to do? Is she going to give Duncan something?! Like brain steroids?_

Courtney's thoughts were interrupted by somebody clearing their throat loudly. She looked up to see Mr. Solemn raising a curious eyebrow at her. She looked around and saw that the class was empty. Flustered she quickly packed her stuff and avoided all contact with her math teacher. The rest of the day was just a usual day, same grumpy teachers, loud and obnoxious fan girls, annoying people, the usual. Now Courtney just had to get through debate . She walked into the class room and sat in her usual seat next to Bridgette.

"Hey"

"Hey"

They stayed quiet and things were getting awkward.

"Sooo.. what are you doing for your project?" Courtney asked trying to break the growing silence.

At that question Bridgette's face grew red and she burst.

"OHMYGOD COURT GEOFF KISSED ME!" She practically screamed.

Courtney had to blink and shake her head to digest what her friend just said.

When everything flowed through her mind she joined her best friend in the squealing. "OHMYGOSH BRIDGE THAT'S AWESOME! DETAILS!"

Courtney hated this side of her, the teenage girl side. She felt it was the one thing about her that she couldn't control, therefore it was an only a few people were there so she let it loose.

"Okay so I went over to his house and I was nervous..duh. and then we went up to his room-"

"OHHH!"

"shut up!" Bridgette giggled and continued.

"Anyway, so we started working on a project and we were talking about what our debate topic should be, and he said we should do one on whether the school should have uniforms or not, but I shut it down because I didn't the school any ideas. Then I said maybe we could do one about a law that says university education should be free. Then he said maybe we should do one to see if Bridgette likes Geoff."

"AWWWW!"

_Cheesy _

"I know! So I didn't know what to say so I just giggled and the next thing I know he is kissing me!"

"EEEEE!"

"Courtney! OHMYGOSH! It was the most wonderful kiss." She sighed, clutching her heart.

I unwillingly felt jealous.

_Why can't Duncan be like that? _Courtney thought, _The good partner part, not the kissing part, haha..ew. _

Courtney's face grew hot at her internal thoughts. Choosing the perfect moment Duncan walked in. He was carrying his books, no book bag, like he didn't have a care in the world. He lazily walked past Courtney and popped down into his seat, leaving a trail of his scent, a mix of smoke and axe. Courtney felt relief and disappointment that he didn't acknowledge her, she frowned at her emotions. Just then she felt a poke on her back. She held her breath an turned to see Duncan leaning forward so he was inches from her face.

"Are you ready to lose princess?" He asked, smirking just for the heck of it.

Courtney laughed sarcastically. "You wish Duncan. I hope you have a tux ready." She scoffed.

"Why? Are we going somewhere fancy for our date?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know! Your planning it!" She said, annoyed that he wasn't planning yet.

_Wait what? No. I'm going to win._

"If you win." She said adding _smoothly _at the end.

Duncan chuckled and looked straight into Courtney's eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to lose. You know it, I know it, Everybody knows it, so just admit it and we can get this started."

He told her leaning closer and closer. Courtney was now _very_ aware of the distance between them now, which was _very _small. If either of them moved an inch they would be touching. Duncan's eyes searched Courtney's face for something. They met her eyes and then went back down to her lips. Courtney mirrored him. He licked his lips and Courtney licked hers. She looked up into her eyes, he looked into hers. She let out a shaky breath. She wanted more than anything to close the gap between them.

"Okay class" An interruption was heard from behind them.

Courtney pressed her lips into a thin line, backed away and turned around, still breathing hard.

"Woah, what was that about?" Bridgette asked.

Everybody in the room could practically feel the tension and emotions swirling in the air around them. Courtney's face burned as she felt everybody's eyes on her.

"Nothing, he's just annoying." She told her best friend, not making eye contact with her.

The teacher continue to speak in front of the class, talking about the project until he dismissed everybody to go work with their partners. Duncan poked her with the pencil again.

She fiercely turned around. "What." She snapped angrily.

"Woah. Who peed in your cereal this morning?" He asked, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Probably you." Courtney said with an eye roll and began writing random things, anything to keep her distracted from the boy across from her.

"I tapped you for a reason princess." He said behind her.

She rolled her eyes once more and turned around , "What?" she asked a bit more calmly.

"Hi." He said with a smirk.

"UGGHHH! Your so annoying!" She said with a punch to the air and turned around.

He chuckled at her out burst. "Princess, I'm still your partner! Annoying or not." He called over her shoulder.

She groaned inwardly this time and turned to face her _partner. "_So what do you have so far?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell my secrets to the enemy!" He gasped dramatically.

"Then why did I turn around?!" She squealed, annoying.

"Because you like me." Duncan responded like it was a fact.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a Neanderthal!" She groaned out loud and slammed her head down on the table. She stayed there for a few moments. Just then Duncan's face appeared in her view. His head was on _her lap. _She gasped and threw her head back.

"Oh my god DUNCAN!" She held her heart as if it would prevent her from having a heart attack. Duncan took his time getting out of her lap, taking in the looks his peers where giving them.

"What the hell!?" Courtney screamed, slapping his arm.

"Ms. Caldwell!"A strong voice was heard from behind them.

Courtney cringed and slowly turned around. "Yes sir?"

"That language is not tolerated in this class! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

With a nod he dismissed her by turning away.

Glaring, Courtney turned around. Duncan was silently laughing, extremely hard. It was the laugh that gets tears in your eyes and when you finish you feel like you have a six pack_. _

_I hate getting in trouble, it makes me feel like im going to end up in jail or something_ she thought in her head.

"Your not going to end up in jail princess, you have a pole up your ass and that will keep you safe."

"Did I say that out loud?" Courtney asked, completely confused.

"No, but I could tell by the look on your face that you were pretty scared." He replied with a shrug. Courtney was speechless, but not for long.

"I do _not _have a pole up my ASS_!_" She said suddenly, gasping.

" !"

Courtney paled.

"DETENTION!"

Courtney looked as if shed seen a ghost.

"But..but.." She stammered with her mouth hanging open,along with the rest of the class.

The reactions were all different to little miss perfect getting a detention. Bridgette had her hand over her mouth and was looking sadly at her best friend. Geoff had a confused look on his face, Harold's mouth was hanging open more than usual and Duncan was keeping a perfect poker face.

"Ms. Caldwell, please come up and get your slip." Courtney nodded and walked over as if she was a zombie. The class slowly began to get out of their shock and chatter filled the room. Courtney reached her seat and sat down, staring at her detention slip as if glaring at it would make it disappear.

"Alright princess! Welcome to the dark side!" Duncan broke the silence with a nudge.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled but quieted down when the class turned to look at her.

" I'm not in the mood, okay?" She looked up at him with sad eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble.

Duncan looked back at her and the weirdest thing happened. His bad boy look softened and he just stared. Then his poker face quickly came back on and he smirked.

"Princess, it's just a detention slip, relax!" He told her.

"Its not…Its not" her eyes began to water. She then turned to Mr. Roy

"May I go use the restroom?" she asked, her voice coming out weaker than she expected.

He nodded and Courtney practically ran out of the room, still clutching the detention slip. Duncan, not even bothering to ask, ran out after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Princess!" He called. She then stopped abruptly and turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"It's not just a detention slip okay? Its my whole reputation, my ego, my life! Okay?! School is my life! I don't care how nerdy that sounds, you can go ahead and laugh all you want about it!"

"Princess-"

"Just let me finish, okay?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. " When I get home, I'm not respected, or even acknowledged! My mom ignores me and when my dad does talk to me, well he's not very nice." She said clutching her cheek. "My whole life I've worked soooo hard to get into a good college and as far away from this place as possible. Then you come along and I don't know, you messed everything up, and now I got a detention and I can even imagine what my parents will say about that!" she shuddered at the thought. "So That's why im freaking out over a detention slip!" She finished with a huff, tears drying on her face.

Before Duncan could respond a voice was heard behind them.

"Hey! Is this punk bothering you?" The footsteps where getting closer and Courtney turned to see the most beautiful human being she's ever seen.

He had a perfectly chiseled body that fit perfectly into his clothes. His jeans were slightly worn out, not too much but just right. His shirt hugged his muscles so you could see a combination of pecs and _very _nice arms. His face looked like it was made by gods and his teeth were so bright that when he flashed a smile he literally flashed you. (not that way). His hair was a perfect chocolate-brown and flowed gloriously in a i-don't-care look. Courtney didn't even know she was staring until Duncan cleared his throat.

"Wha- oh,umm" Courtney looked at Duncan who was clenching his jaw.

"No pretty boy, we were just talking." He said, crossing his arms.

"But she is crying, and such a beautiful face should not be crying." He replied with a flash of shimmering whites.

Courtney blushed and looked at her feet, Duncan took a step closer to "pretty boy". Courtney grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he could've easily pushed her away but he stopped and took a step back.

"Actually, he was just leaving." She said nudging Duncan towards the classroom.

Duncan took a moment to stop glaring at "Pretty Boy" to look disbelieving at Courtney. She raised her eyebrows and shooed him with her hands. Duncan grunted and turned away, not before stealing one last glare at "pretty boy". Courtney turned back to the boy.

"So whats your name?".

"Justin. And you are Courtney correct?"

"Yes." Courtney giggled.

_Oh my gosh did I really just giggle like that?_

She shook her head and continued to talk. They talked for a while and then exchanged numbers, then Courtney walked back to class. When she walked into the classroom, 20 pairs of eyes looked directly at her. When they realized it was just her they slowly turned back to their conversations. Courtney took a seat back in her spot and faced Duncan. He was glaring at her as if she just ran over his sisters puppy. Sad and angry.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable.

He sighed and turned to his notebook, "Nothing.". After a few moments he continued, "So who was that in the hallway?"

Courtney smiled at the memory, "_That _was Justin."

Duncan nodded and turned away.

"So, do you like this Jason dude?" He asked carelessly.

"_Justin_" Courtney corrected, "And how can I like him, I barely know him." She thought for a moment,"But if your asking if I would date him, then yes, he is totally datable."

Duncan nodded and got up and walked out the door. Not even 5 seconds later, the bell rang.

_Seriously?! That's the second time today! _Courtney brushed off her movie experiences and walked out of the classroom with everybody else. Expecting Duncan to be there, she was taken by surprise when it was Justin who greeted her.

"Okay I know I just met you, but will you go on date with me? Tomorrow?" He pleaded.

Not even a simple hello, wow, that was way out there. Courtney thought that it was kind of pathetic that he was pleading but he was just too dang cute.

"Okay, pick me up at 7:00." She said nodding and then turning away, leaving him cheering with himself. She then felt an all too familiar hand grasp her shoulder and turned too see Duncan.

"So, your going on a date with Jerry?" he asked, acting like he didn't care.

"Justin, and yes, tomorrow, what do you care?" She snapped.

"No reason, just two dates in one week, people may start talking princess." Courtney gasped and flicked him in the nose, well tried to but Duncan caught her hand before she could actually flick him.

"Let go of my hand!" She yelled, struggling against his firm grip. Duncan just smirked. He then took her hand and kissed it, right in the center. Completely shocked, Courtney just stared.

"See you on Friday at 7:00." He said with a wink and then walked away.

Courtney continued to stare until she processed what just happened and grabbed her hand where it was still tingling, where he kissed her. Courtney couldn't help but smile a little at what happened. But she quickly snapped out of it, grunted and stalked away to her car.

**So what do you think? I think it was pretty long but tell me your thoughts. Likes and Dislikes, hate it or love it. Any reviews are appreciated. I dont think it was the best, i tried writing it as fast as possible so I didnt really get to brainstorm and edit. And I promise the debate is coming soon! It was going to be in this chapter but i didnt have enough time and I wanna take my time on the debate! Love y'all Okay bye!**


End file.
